Black Vow
by Kuryou-san
Summary: A songfic based off of Himitsu Kuro no Chikai from Vocaloid. Or Secret Nectar Black Vow. Relationships can turn deadly in less than a second. How Rin and Miku's relationship turned toxic.


Black Vow

A.N: Konichiwa, ne~? Well, this is a story based off of Vocaloid's song Himitsu~Kuro no Chikai, or Secret Nectar~Black Vow. This is a songfic for it, and the lyrics are from . I will be using the lyrics from that site only. This is for Sweet Kagamine Kiss, a very kind author whom I've gotten to know over PM. Please read and review! Lyrics are in italics, and the story is in normal font.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid or it's respective characters. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.

Hope you like it!

_A fallen angel who had lost her wings,_

_devoted her body to a defiled vow._

_Although she used to be in love with someone,_

_with her own hands, she completely erased her past._

There I was, not knowing what I was doing, a forty five caliber pistol clutched in my right hand. I had tears streaming down my face, cascading down my cheeks, and dropping to the floor, creating a puddle at my feet.

And there my former lover was, cuddled into the arms of my brother. "How could you!" I screeched at her, my hand tightening around the trigger of the pistol in my hand. All she did was look at me with those emerald sapphire eyes that had enchanted me when we met. I averted my gaze, willing myself not to forgive her. She was with him now. And besides, she could find a man just as easily as she had.

My hand tightened again, and she gasped lightly. "Rin..." she spoke, tears forming in her eyes, "don't...don't do it..I'm so sorry, Rin," was all that she choked out before breaking into tears.

My face contorted into grief, sadness, confusion, and then to a face of unequaled anger. "Damn you!" I cried, and I pulled the trigger.

I could only watch as the bullet struck her body, and blood gushed from where it hit her. A sense of accomplishment came over me, and I just smiled at the fact that I just killed the one person that caused me to do this today.

Her guy friend just ran off, her bloody body over his shoulder. My brother had taken my love away from me.

And I was as pissed off as any other girl my age in love with someone.

I remembered how I fell in love with her too. It felt like it was just yesterday when I had my eyes set on getting a lover. Her.

_An injured angel, who had lost her way,_

_was roaming on the streets in the sunset,_

_and encountered a lonesome girl_

_whose eyes were stunningly beautiful._

I was walking around a few cities, looking for suitable young men that would consider going out with a fifteen year old angel girl. However, I became lost at sunset.

I wandered into a chapel that seemed abandoned, and wept. If I could not find a suitable male partner to breed with, I would never continue my family line.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab onto me from behind. They whispered, "Shh, it's OK, Miss?..." she trailed off. "Ka...Kagamine." I sniffled. "Here, I'll help you up." I grabbed her hand, and then I saw her stunning eyes. They were, as you know, emerald sapphire colored.

_The instant when their eyes met,_

_the wretched angel immediately fell in love_

_and, with her feelings intensifying,_

_opened the box of taboo._

"I'm Rin Kagamine." I spoke, my wings fluttering, "and I'm in search of a lover." She just smiled. "I'd love to be with you," she spoke, then laughed. I had never felt so happy in my life.

I wanted her to be mine.

I led her back to my home, and we laid in bed together.

But, however, our love didn't last too long.

For you see, angel and human cannot reside together as a couple. That was the one thing that led me to killing her. Little did I know, I had already started my slow dive into peril and heartbreak.

_What she sought, was the forbidden fruit_

_hidden behind their smiles._

_To grant an unforgivable love between a human and an angel,_

_the only way was to demolish everything._

_With my spotless heart thrown away,_

_as long as I can live in our love,_

_then let me relinquish my wings,_

_and offer my body to the devil._

I had gone to the underworld to relinquish my wings to Satan.

I wanted to be with my beloved Miku all that much. So much, I'd give away the only things that made me an angel; my wings. I reached the underworld, where I would be stripped of my angel status.

I reached Satan's throne room, where the fiery demon rested upon his throne of gold. Skulls rested next to either side. I recognized a few of them as animal skulls, but a great majority of them were human skulls. Lava gurgled happily in a small crater before me.

I shielded my eyes from the heat with my hands. Satan just laughed at my attempt to hide from the heat. With a terrifying bellow, he spoke. "WHAT BRINGS AN ANGEL TO MY HELLISH DOMAIN? ARE YOU HERE TO DIE, LITTLE GIRL?" I shook my head, and his eyes sparkled crimson. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, THEN? SPEAK, FOOLISH CHILD!" He boomed. The walls shook with Satan's released rage. "I-I'm here to relinquish my wings to you, Demonic Lord of the Underworld." I said, uncovering my face. I had a look of utter determination on my petite face.

"VERY WELL." He spoke. He grabbed me and pulled me up to his level. "YOU WISH TO BE A MORTAL, THEN? SURELY YOU KNOW THAT YOUR BODY WILL BELONG TO HELL AFTER YOU'RE DEAD, RIGHT? THE PRICE IS SET. DO YOU ACCEPT?"

I nodded my head. With a mighty yank, he pulled my wings off. Blood gushed in crimson ribbons from where my wings once were.

I just smiled.

I was now a human, and I could be with my beloved Miku.

**(MIKU'S P.O.V)**

_The bride, dressed completely in darkness,_

_at the place where she was to exchange holy vows,_

_encountered a mysterious young man,_

_who was smiling with subtle and dreamy eyes._

_The instant when their eyes met,_

_the wretched girl immediately fell in love,_

_and, with her feelings intensifying,_

_turned her back to everything in betrayal._

"I'm Len," he spoke, his green-hazel eyes glimmering, "and you, my beautiful maiden?" I just blushed as he kissed my hand. "M-Miku...Miku Hatsune." I told him. He just smiled, and pulled me into a small room.

The room had sparse furniture, with a couch and a TV, but that was pretty much it. There were two doors off to the side. He brought me to the left one. He pulled out a small key, and unlocked to door.

It swung inward, revealing a beautiful bedroom.

I turned to look at him, and he flashed me a smile. He pushed me into the room, and we went into the dangerous world of sin. We were together all night, and I didn't know it, but I was about to realize the mistake I had just made.

_What I obtained, was the fruit of lust_

_I had been yearning for in my hand._

_As we explore each other and exchange our body heat,_

_even this chaste vow that I've been holding_

_is starting to become tarnished._

_As I have completely pulverized_

_my past love, bonds, and relationships_,

_I, captivated by you will only become more sordid,_

_to the point where I will bemoan even my regrets._

We were together, more and more. He was like a drug to me; I needed him. I couldn't live without him. He was a constant reminder to all people; never cheat on someone. Ever. I learned this the hard way.

I didn't mean to hurt you, my dearest Rin. I'm so sorry.

_Ah, the unforgivable sin_

_turns into an incurable wound and continues on._

_Then, a furious arrow of judgment,_

_pierces right through the girl covered in darkness._

**(LEN'S P.O.V)**

All I heard was a blood curdling scream, and, before I knew it, my lover was on the ground, an arrow piercing right through her. Curls of her crimson blood coated my fingers as I tried to hold her up.

Her breath came in ragged puffs and wheezes, and her chest heaved to intake oxygen. I couldn't lose her. Not now.

As a gift to my beloved, before she goes off to the Beyond, I started to sing:

"_My dear, lying cold,_

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God..._

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death._

_So I'll die for you._

_I believe, that's my fate."_

"I LOVE YOU!" I cried out.

**(NORMAL P.O.V)**

_A fallen angel, who had lost her wings,_

_unloosed her defiled vow._

_In exchanged for the girl's life,_

_the angel left behind nothing more than a single white feather,_

_revived the girl,_

_and perished away._

A.N: Hope you liked it! It took a while, but it's done! Review, ne~?


End file.
